Another Witch Beats Akako
by Month4
Summary: Akako makes a bet that involves our beloved Kaitou Kid with another witch. Read to find out what happens.


A shadow sits down at the computer and logs into witchcraft users chatroom at the same time as Akako.

AllBoysJustLoveMe1 Just logged on

ICanDoAnySpellBetterThanAnyofYou112 Just logged on

ICanDoAnySpellBetterThanAnyofYou112: How goes trying to enchant Kaitou Kid into falling in love with you?

AllBoysJustLoveMe1: I'll get him one of these days. I just need to find the right spell.

ICanDoAnySpellBetterThanAnyofYou112: How about a bet? I bet I can get him to have sex with me after his next heist. Loser adds the word almost to their user name.

AllBoysJustLoveMe1: Deal. And as proof you have to send me a video via PM.

ICanDoAnySpellBetterThanAnyofYou112: OK. And you can't interfere in any way or form. Otherwise the bet's off and I win by default.

AllBoysJustLoveMe1: Fine.

AllBoysJustLoveMe1 Just signed off

ICanDoAnySpellBetterThanAnyofYou112 Just signed off

A week later

Kaitou Kid is flying over a small town with his hang glider after a failed heist. The heist failed because the brat Conan was there. But fortunately the target jewel wasn't Pandora. During the heist he got wounded. Somewhere someone shoots a gun and the bullet made a big cut on his arm. Judging by how much it hurt when the bullet grazed him and how much he's bleeding the cut is very deep. It was tougher for him to make his getaway with an open wound, but it happened when he was alone with Conan and the shot distracted the kid. Kaitou starts to land when his head starts to spin. He manages to land on the balcony of someone's bed room before his sight became blurry. He hears the door to the balcony open and someone gasp. He feels that person take his arm and lead him inside and lay him on a bed. The person leaves him alone saying they'll get the first-aid kit. Kaitou takes this time to use his cellphone, which he puts on vibrate mode when he's doing a heist, and calls Jii.

"Master Kaitou, thank goodness you called," comes the very worried voice of Kaitou's helper.

"Yeah, I'm still alive," pants Kaitou. "Got wounded on my exit. But I've run into someone who's going to help me. Now I need you to make sure my mom doesn't know about this. I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll call back if I need more help."

"You can count on me to be there to help in a flash," replies the loyal assistant. "But please be careful-"

"I hear them coming, bye," Kaitou interrupts him and quickly hang up on the call and put the cellphone back in his hidden pocket. His vision comes back into focus and he sees a young lady holding a white box and two metal rods.

"I'm ready to treat your wound now," she exclaims as she sets the things she's holding on the bedside table. She helps him undress his torso and puts one of the metal rod between his teeth.

"This is going to hurt in a while," cautions the lady. "But I'll also be holding your other hand." She cleans it with a wet soapy paper towel and gets ready to disinfect it by pouring a bit of some kind of liquid on a cotton ball.

"Here's where the pain begins," she says as she pats the wound with the cotton ball. Which makes Kaitou flinch and bite down on the metal rod between his teeth.

"Relax, I'm done disinfecting the wound now," says the lady as she heats up the other metal rod with the candle that was providing the room with light. Once the tip of the rod is red she puts it near Kaitou's arm.

"Here's the most painful part," says the lady. "I need to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding." As she's pressing the hot metal to the wound she holds Kaitou's other hand. This helps with the flinching part, but nothing helps with him screaming in pain. As soon as she takes the hot metal away from his body she takes it out of the room. A few moments she returns.

"Sorry, I had to put it in water," she says. "Now I need to sew your wound closed. Then I'm nearly finished."

"You're skilled at this miss," complements Kaitou, the metal rod that was between his teeth had fallen out while he was screaming in pain.

"Well I studied on this," smiles the lady as she threads some shiny thread through the eye of a bent needle. "You can call me Saiya."

"Nice to meet you Saiya," smiles Kaitou, until Saiya starts sticking the bent needle into him. Once she's done with that she puts anti-bacterial cream on the wound. Then she tapes a gauze to it and wraps it with a bandage.

"Thank you Saiya," says Kaitou.

"No problem," responds Saiya as she lights a few small candles and sets them on the bedside table. "These chamomile scented candles will help you rest." Kaitou doesn't answer since he drifts off to sleep. Saiya smirks as she takes a red candle from the bedside table.

"Demon of the deadly sin of lust heed my call, enter this candle and possess this man on this bed with your power through its smoke," whispers Saiya as she lights the red candle and sets it with the others. She then sets up a video camera pointing at the bed. As soon as she pushed record she hears a moan from the bed. She looks to see Kaitou opening his eyes. His eyes turned red, a sign that he is possessed by a demon. To test him for the right demon Saiya kisses him on the lips, he kisses her back, confirming that this is the right demon. She takes her clothes off and he does the same with the rest of his. She wraps her arms around his neck and he flips both of them over so that Saiya is on the bottom. Kaitou inserts his member into her vagina and starts pumping in and out of her as fast as he could. For the next hour all that can be heard from the two are pants and moans until Kaitou plows in for the last time. He holds himself in there as he cums. Afterwards he collapses on top of her and falls to sleep. Saiya turns both of them over to get him off her. She then turns off the camera, blows out the candle as she dismisses the demon and then puts his lower body clothes back on Kaitou. She also changes the bottom bed sheets, that's all that was on there besides the pillow. Saiya throws a blanket over Kaitou before taking the camera somewhere else. While she's gone someone enters the room and heads straight for the lone thief on the bed, collecting the discarded clothing as he goes. As he lifts the prone figure into his old but strong arms Kaitou gasps at his injured arm being jostled.

"Easy Master Kaitou," sooths Jii. "I'll take you home." He leaves via his own hang glider.

In the room with the computer Saiya logged off of the witchcraft chatroom as ICanDoAnySpellBetterThanAnyofYou112 after sending the video of her having sex with Kaitou Kid. With a message saying 'I win'.


End file.
